In today's society, prices for various products and services often fluctuate rapidly, particularly in response to constantly changing product supply and consumer demand for such products and services. For example, gas prices often fluctuate daily based on oil supplies, consumer demand for oil, world events, and a host of other factors. As a result, gas station owners typically have to manually change the gas prices displayed on signs located at their gas stations on a frequent basis. Many signs at gas stations have plastic number panels that are manually replaced by the gas station owner as gas prices changes. In addition to such traditional signs, various other electronic signs and displays are known in the art. For instance, conventional devices include U.S. Pub. No. 2008/0028649 (entitled “Method for Designing and Constructing a Dot-Matrix Sign Display”); U.S. Pub, No. 2005/0246927 (entitled “Electronic Sign”); U.S. Pat. No. 7,262,708 (entitled “Fueling Station Electronic Pricing Sign”); U.S. Pat. No. 6,813,853 (entitled “Sectional Display System”); U.S. Pub. No. 2003/0167666 (entitled “Fixed Character LED Display Device”); U.S. Pat. No. 5,621,991 (entitled “Lighted Display With Electroluminescent Lamps”); U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,511 (entitled “Luminescent Alphanumeric Modular Display”); U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,828 (entitled “Lighting Display System”); and U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,476 (entitled “Changeable Display Apparatus”). Additionally, LED devices include the “Plug In LED Array,” which is disclosed by U.S. Pub, No. 2011/0188203.
Despite the current types of signs and displays that exist today, such signs and displays often include various types of drawbacks. For example, traditional signs and displays may be awkward, poorly designed, and difficult to maintain, service, or repair. Traditional gas station signs, for example, are often difficult to adjust and are often easily damaged by weather or by other means. Additionally, changing advertising information may also require the use of significant resources and dedicated technicians or electricians. Furthermore, traditional signs and displays may include other or additional drawbacks as well.